Dean has a kid
by stars28
Summary: Dean has a kid, and Sam doesn't know.
1. Part One

**Part One.**

* * *

(Dean didn't want to do this job, there was just something about demons possessing little kids that caused him to shirk away, but Sam had insisted, as they'd been in the area.)

"Sam! I've got him!" He yelled as the demon kid got caught in a Devil's Trap. It started trying to get to him.

(Maybe it was because he had a kid. Sam didn't know that fact about him. It had been an accident - a split condom - but it hadn't stopped Dean from being as involved with Laila's life as much as his travelling, hunting lifestyle allowed. Sam didn't know because it had happened while he'd been at Stanford.)

"Is this all some kind of sick joke to you?" He asked, glaring at the small demon/child, "Possessing kids and making them torture and kill their friends?"

Dean's only answer was manic laughter emitting from the child's mouth. It should have been sweet, adorable even, but it wasn't. Instead it was bone-chilling.

(Dean had stopped in the same town for about a month, helping Izzy with gaining some sense of what had happened. He'd done grocery runs and everything. But he had known it would end as soon as Dad called. And his Dad had called, said something about a ghost somewhere in Texas. Dean had to leave, but not before leaving his phone number, telling Izzy to call if she needed anything, and a small pile of cash.)

"Good one Dean." Sam said, starting to recite the exorcism from memory.

As he watched the little body shake and squirm, Dean thought that he would call Izzy and Laila tonight. After a hunt like this, he has to make sure his daughter was safe.

(It was unbelievable to Dean that Laila was five. How had that happened? The last time he'd seen her and Izzy was five months ago, when they'd had a case in a nearby town. After Sam had fallen asleep, he'd driven for two hours to see them. Granted, Laila had been asleep, but it had been good to chat to Izzy about how she was doing.)

"Dean, we're done."

He blinked and looked at the child. It was limp on the floor.

"He's dead?" Dean said dumbly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam nod sadly.

"This happens sometimes, the body is too weak to survive the exorcism," Sam explained, "And the child dies."

"We have to bury him?"

"Yeah."

(Laila had been born two weeks early and she'd looked weak and tiny in the incubator when Dean had gone to meet her. He'd had to drive for three hours in the middle of the night, avoiding his Dad, but he hadn't regretted it. Seeing his daughter for the first time had been exhilarating, like the best hunt ever.)

Dean pushed the shovel in the soil, making the hole bigger. He'd lost rock, paper, scissors to Sam, so he was holding the torch so Dean could see what he was doing.

Once he'd dug a big enough hole -grave - he helped Sam to gently place the little boy's body in it. Dean got out of the hole and they began to fill it in. Soon the body was covered.

"Dean are you..." Sam said, "Are you crying?"

"No." He replied vehemently, even as he brushed the tears away.

"You are."

(After Dad had disappeared and Sam had joined him in attempting to find him, it had become next to impossible to find excuses to visit Izzy and Laila. Sam was too curious about everything. It was irritating, but he'd made do with phone calls.)

They'd arrived back at the motel. Sam went in their motel room when Dean hung back. He wanted - needed - to ring Izzy.

"Hey Izzy." He said.

"Dean?"

"How are you?" He asked, idly watching the rain fall on the Impala.

"We're good," Izzy replied, "Why are calling?"

"Cause I just had a tiring hunt, and wanted to hear about how Laila's doing."

He listened to Izzy as she told him about the progress his daughter had been making at pre-school. Apparently, she'd drawn a picture of the three of them in from of a house and the Impala. That made Dean smile.

(It wasn't surprising that Laila already associated the Impala with Dean, as when he visited and it was during the day, they'd have a drive around. It was their way of bonding. Dean like it, it was good to see his daughter peering over the dashboard at the road ahead. It was sweet. Maybe when she got older and wanted to learn to drive, Dean would teach her in the Impala, like his Dad had taught him and like he'd taught Sam.)

He laughed as Izzy told him something funny that had happened a couple of days ago. It made him wish he could be there all the time.

"Dean? You coming in?"

Dean nodded to Sam and said to Izzy, "I've gotta go, call you again at some point?"

"Yeah sure, it'd be good if you could visit us again you know? Laila misses you."

"Well, tell her I love her and I'll visit as soon as I'm in the area. Bye."

"Bye." Izzy said.

Dean hung up and turned to find his brother staring at him.

"What?" He asked when they went into their motel room.

"That," Sam said, "Was not one of our contacts."

"No, you're right, it wasn't."

"So who was it?" Sam asked, sitting on his bed furthest from the door and looking at Dean.

Dean scratched the back of his head, "It was the mother of Laila?"

"Who's Laila?"

He smiled widely, "My daughter."

(It had been a shame that he'd had to hide his trips to see Laila. Dean thought that Dad would have liked to know that he had a granddaughter. But then Dad would have probably said something about them being a weak spot for him.)

Sam blinked, "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, I do," Dean said, still smiling, "She's the best thing in my life."

"How? When?"

"Well, she was an accident, but possibly the best accident I've ever made," He explained, "And as for when, during your last year at Stanford."

"Oh..."

It was quiet for a few minutes, before his brother cleared his throat and said, "Can I meet her?"


	2. Part Two

**Part Two.**

* * *

Dean had called Izzy and said he was picking Laila up from school. It had been worth the two-hour drive for the look of surprise and happiness on her face.

"Daddy?" Laila said, pulling on his shirt and looking over his shoulder at Sam, "Who zat?"

Dean smiled at her, "That's my brother, Sam."

"Hello Laila." Sam said.

Dean felt her bury her face in his shoulder. He turned around, and started to walk towards the Impala, asking Sam over his shoulder if he could pick up Laila's rucksack and her coat.

(He remembered when he'd brought that pink rucksack. It had been five months ago, when he'd last visited them, and he'd went shopping with Laila. She had said that she seen a bag but her Mum wouldn't let her have it. Dean had treated her by buying the rucksack, despite how Izzy had frowned at him.)

Once Dean had put his daughter in the booster seat that he had in the boot of the car and made sure that she was in safely, he saw that Sam was stood on the kerb with Laila's things hanging from his hands, staring with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Just... You..." Sam stuttered.

"I what?" Dean said.

Sam shook his head before saying, "You..."

"I put my daughter on a booster seat that you didn't know was in the boot?"

(Izzy knew about how Dean had practically brought Sam up by himself. He'd opened up to her, albeit reluctantly.)

At Izzy's house, they got out of the car, Laila running on ahead to tell her Mum that they'd arrived. Dean silently shook his head, smiling.

Izzy appeared out of the front door, balancing Laila on her hip, and welcomed Dean by pulling him into a hug. He returned it.

"Hey Izzy," He said, turning and dragging Sam towards her, "This is Sam."

Izzy smiled and said, "So this is Sam, the younger brother. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." Sam said, smiling nervously.

"Of course, he'd never say anything against you!"

Dean smiled as they entered the house, the two people he loved - he loved Izzy like a sister - were getting along.

(Dean remembered the first time he'd gone after Laila was old enough to miss him. She had only been three years old, but he'd seen the tear-stained face of his daughter in the mirror as he'd driven away, and that had made him feel impossibly guilty for leaving her.)

After tea - during which Laila warmed up to Sam more, to Dean's well-concealed happiness - they went outside to play in the garden.

"You should come and visit more often Dean," Izzy said, as they sat on a bench, watching Laila marvel at the world from his brother's broad shoulders, "She loves it when you do, you know."

Dean nodded, replying, "I know she does, but I have to do my job."

She nodded. Dean thought she understood.

(When he arrived, Dean was greeted by Laila cannon-balling into his knees. He'd dropped down onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his daughter, taking in her scent. It was so unlike the ones he smelt on a regular basis - burning bodies, salt and gun oil - it was refreshing. She smelt like lavender, which, he guessed, was from the bubble bath he'd given Izzy last time he'd been here.)

"Hey Dean?" Sam said as they drove back to their motel.

"Yeah?" He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It was good to meet Laila. We should do it again sometime."

Dean felt a smile a mile wide form on his face, "Yeah, yeah. We should."


End file.
